


Больше гламура, или Сны о прекрасном

by Hrenougolnik, Lora316



Series: Мучают ли вас эротические кошмары? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316
Summary: По мотивам командного чата ивот этого видео
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Мучают ли вас эротические кошмары? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607974
Kudos: 52





	Больше гламура, или Сны о прекрасном

После контузии эскулапы Щ.И.Т.а прописали Броку покой и долгие прогулки. И он гулял. Голову надо было проветривать, чтобы ветер выдул из нее все дурные мысли.

Дождь, заставший Брока в четырех кварталах от дома, быстро превратился в подобие тропического ливня. Мгновенно промокнув до нитки, Брок нырнул в первую попавшуюся дверь. Звякнул колокольчик, сообщая о новом посетителе. Брок огляделся по сторонам. Судя по ряду кресел и зеркалам, его явно занесло в парикмахерскую, или салон красоты, или еще какое-то гламурное местечко. Большое панорамное окно закрывали плотные жалюзи. Свет был притушен, создавая интимный полумрак.

Пока Брок осматривался, словно из воздуха соткались две колоритные фигуры.

Высоченный атлет с художественно растрепанными волосами, пушистыми ресницами и самыми синими глазами на свете был одет в белоснежную футболку на пару размеров меньше необходимого, да еще и с сетчатой вставкой, открывающей волнующий вид на идеальный пресс. Светлые джинсы обтягивали длинные ноги и прочие интересные детали, не оставляя простора для фантазий. На бейджике, приколотом к глубокому треугольному вырезу футболки, значилось «Мастер Сти».

И мощный красавец-брюнет с металлическим протезом вместо левой руки **–** такой соблазнительный и опасный. Рваные темные пряди, густо подведенные черным серые грозовые глаза, пухлые губы. Короткая кожаная жилетка на голое тело не скрывала блядскую дорожку, щедро присыпанную блестками, бегущую от пупка за пояс низко сидящих кожаных штанов. На его бейдже было выведено «Мастер Джи».

 **–** Рады приветствовать вас в нашем салоне, **–** приятным баритоном растягивая гласные, почти пропел Сти.

 **–** Мы исполняем ваши мечты, **–** с хрипотцой сообщил Джи, играя бровями.

Брок невольно поежился.

 **–** Вы совсем промокли! **–** Сти всплеснул руками. **–** Снимайте это немедленно!

Брок попятился. Сти и Джи, с одинаково маньячными улыбками, действуя неожиданно слаженно, загнали его в угол и в четыре руки ловко вытряхнули из мокрых тряпок. В руках Джи обнаружился пушистый халат, а Сти уже протягивал Броку полотенце. Брок поплотнее запахнул поданный халат, радуясь, что удалось отстоять хотя бы трусы.

Сти и Джи, мягко подталкивая и направляя, усадили его в кресло и замерли напротив, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Джи ласково обнял Сти за талию и положил лохматую голову на сильное плечо. Сти потерся щекой о его макушку, не сводя с Брока задумчивого взгляда.

 **–** Даже не знаю, что вам предложить. Вы прекрасно выглядите, **–** с деланым упреком протянул Сти, надувая блестящие розовые губы.

Джи плавным тягучим движением переместился Броку за спину и запустил ласковые пальцы в его волосы, слегка массируя кожу головы. Брок, к своему стыду, неожиданно поплыл.

 **–** Массаж? **–** спросил Джи, спускаясь мягкими касаниями от затылка к шее.

 **–** Нет, не сейчас, **–** покачал головой Сти, наблюдая, как ладони Джи скользят по шее и плечам Брока, раздвигают полы халата.

 **–** Эпиляция? **–** Джи погладил густую поросль на груди Брока. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул.

 **–** Мне нравится так, **–** капризно протянул Сти, обжег Брока быстрым взглядом из-под ресниц и сунул ему в руки непонятно откуда появившуюся чашку кофе. **–** Пейте, вам надо согреться.

Брок вцепился в чашку, сосредоточив все свое внимание на том, чтобы не облиться.

 **–** Интимную стрижку? **–** хмыкнул Джи, продолжая поглаживать грудь Брока, слегка задевая соски. Брок поерзал, стараясь скрыть возбуждение.

 **–** Ох, да, **–** мягко выдохнул зардевшийся Сти. **–** Какую форму предпочитаете?

Брок не успел открыть рот, как Джи больно ущипнул его за сосок и припечатал:

 **–** Звезду!

Сти облизнул розовые губы, румянец на его щеках стал гуще, и Брок невольно завис, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

 **–** Да-а-а, **–** почти простонал Сти. **–** Звезду! И блестки!

Рука у Брока все же дрогнула, слава богу, кофе оказался негорячим.

 **–** Вы облились! **–** всполошился Сти. **–** Может быть ожог! **–** Он бухнулся на колени перед Броком, рывком раздвигая его ноги и распахивая полы халата.

 **–** Надо подуть, **–** авторитетно заявил Джи, заглядывая Броку через плечо, чтобы оценить степень проблемы, и щекоча горячим дыханием шею.

 **–** Точно! **–** просиял Сти и потянул вниз резинку трусов. Головка давно возбужденного члена радостно вырвалась на свободу. И Сти подул. Брок взвыл и дернулся вперед, но крепкие руки прижали его плечи к стулу.

 **–** И поцеловать, **–** добавил Джи. Сти деловито кивнул, склоняясь ниже.

Внезапно жалюзи на окне со скрипом поползли вверх, заставляя всех невольно обернуться. За окном на залитой солнцем улице стоял Джек. Почему-то в одних боксерах, из-под резинки которых выглядывал маленький котенок.

За спиной Брока совсем не гламурно заржал Джи.

 **–** Какая прелесть, **–** меланхолично прокомментировал Сти и боднул Брока головой в живот.

* * *

Брок подскочил на постели. За окном занимался рассвет.

Где-то на базе Капитан Америка полировал щит. Рядом Зимний Солдат чистил винтовку. Брок Рамлоу в своей постели вопрошал в потолок:

 **–** Господи, за что?!

Потолок хранил равнодушное молчание. Начинался новый день.


End file.
